myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Troller Deck
Troller Deck I made this deck for fun with my cousin back in 2009. It has gone through many stages and stradegies. This deck was never inteded as my main deck, but a secondary deck to play for fun with. I never thought it would do so good in touraments. I won local touraments with this deck and it has suprise me and other duelist as well. They just called it the troll deck. It is a combination of both stall and lockdown element. When I made this deck, I was running an Exodia deck and a Gladiator Beast deck. This deck which I just tandam random cards together with has made many people fustrated. The early stages began with a full 60 card deck. With the popularity of swarming, synchros, and xyz, I had to cut it down to 49 cards. Its an odd number to play with but it has worked. Also, constant update of the ban list has force me to teather and modify this deck. As of the current ban list (JAN, 1, 2014) this is what I am running in the Troll Deck. Montsers: *Marshmallon x3 -Great for stall, can't be destroyed by battle, and loss of 1000 LP for attacking it face down. *Man-Eater Bug x3-Old school and no one expects him. *Spirt Reaper x3-Can't be destroyed by battle. *Battle Fader x3-Great for stall and ends the opponets battle phase. *Neddle Worm x3-It's a troll deck, what do you expect. *Raging Flame Sprite x2-Attacks directly and gains 1000 ATK everytime it does. Great with Gravity Bind, Level Limit, and The Dark Door. *Shield Wing x2- Can't be destroyed up to twice per turn. Great with The Dark Door as your opponet can only attack with one monster. *Shiba-warrior Taro *Blackwing-gale the Whirlwind-Great for offensive takedown *Nep-Spacian Grand Mole-Great effect. *Penguin Soldier *Snowman Eater *Dandylion *Exodius The Ultimate Forbidden Lord-Troll. Special Summon him to return all monsters in your graveyard back to your deck. Spells: *M.S.T. x3 *Level Limit x2 - Area B-Great for stall and shifts opponets 4 or higher level to defence position. *The Dark Door x2-Combine with Scrap Iron Scarecrow, and this shit is unstoppable. Negate the attack everytime. *Dark Hole *Bait Doll-Love the effect *Book Of Eclipse Traps: *Gravity Bind x3 *Metal Reflect Slime x3-Talk about a stump, this thing is speciall summon as a monster in defence with 3000 DEF. And it is a LV 10 too. *Dark Bribe x2 *Mirror Force x2 *Scrap Iron Scarecrow x2- Combine with The Dark Door or max effectiveness. *Torrential Tribute *Starlight Road Extra Deck: *Number 49: Fortune Tune x2-You gain 500 LP your standby Phase, cannot be targeted by car effects, and when sent from the field to the graveyard, you can target 2 level 3 monster and return it into your deck and if you do, return this card back to the extra deck. There is no reason you should not be running this guy. *Number 54: Lion Heart *Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer-Requires 3 LV 10, but there has been time when I had 3 Metal Relect Slime on the field. Just in case scenerio. *Superdreadnought Rail Canaon Gustav Max- Agian, Metal Reflect Slime *Skypalace Gangaridai- Metal Reflect Slime *Number 17: Leviathan Dragon *Grenosarous *Number 34: Terror-Byte *Chronomally Crystal Chrononaut *Stardust Dragon When I first created this deck, I was running Dream Clowns, Swords of Revealing Light, Swarm of Scarbs, Swarm of Locust, Trap Holes, Bottemless, Trap Stun, Nutaria Bean, several more old school cards, but today is all about swarming and xyz. The current layout for my deck is for the quickswarm and the effect of xyz. Now Gravity Bind and such cards that effect LV does not work with the Ranks, that is why I added Metal Reflect Slime, The Dark Door, Scrap Iron, ect.. to protect me. Other side cards you might wanna have handy are cards such as Trap Stun, lava Golemn, Bottemless, and so on.